Giving Up Love
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: Emmett reached in and attempted to save her... but the flames licked at his arms, threatening to burn them off. Emmett Swore to never again love; but what if this Say girl's presence threatens to stop his oath? 20 years after BD. I own Say Pure. RxR!
1. This Say Girl?

**Hello! this shall be my first Twilight Fanfiction that I will care about. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Tim: Hey, Say!  
Say: Hey, Tim. STalked Olivia lately?  
Tim: No, Sam stopped me.  
Sam: ;) *hugs Ellie* MINE! xD**

**

* * *

**

Emmett reached into the flames... only to pull back in anger, allowing a flow of curses leave his mouth.

He looked into them, seeing a face of fright, Rosalie's ace of fright. His angel....

She was going to heaven today.

**~*~28 years later....~*~**

Emmett pulled into the school parking lot. They were at a school called Bayview High.

His day went as usual, faking a smile for his family, Edward seeing through it, Alice being happy he was so 'enthusiastic' to go shopping.

He sighed in his history class, as it reminded him of Rosalie. It wasn't as bad as how Bella described Edward's leaving (edward wasn't around when she told them), because Emmett could remember her.

He could picture her face. He could think her name. Hell, he could think of her all he wanted, and it only made him happier, but when he came back to reality, his face fell, thinking of life wihtout her.

It wasn't as bad, for Rosalie hadn't left him on purpose. If anything, it was an accident.

As Emmett walked to class someone bumped him.

"Hey, what are you~ Oh, hey." A girl said casually.

He nodded and walked on.

"Hey, I don't know you! Who are you?" She said snappily.

"Emmett." Emmett replied, stopping. No one ever talked to a Cullen like that.

"Cool. I'm Say." She said. Emmet decided to look up.

A girl with blonde hair and blue highlights was looking at him. She had green eyes and was wearing a shirt that said, "Screw Skittles. I just want my fucking gold" and blue tight jeans (which Emmett later learned, "WHAT THE HELL, THOSE DON'T MATCH!!!"). There were chains hanging from the pockets, and they had rainbows on them. (She was also holding a biology book, but who cares?)

"Hi. Bye." Emmett said, walking away. He heard a sigh and footsteps fading away.

AT lunch, Emmett saw his family sitting at a table by the window (it was stormy—no light).

As he walked, Alice's eyes glazed over, and when she came to, he was almost there.

"OMG, EMMETT!" Alice yelled, Causing the whole cafetira to look her way.

"Yes, Alice?" Emmett sighed.

"Who's this Say girl?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, she just randomly walked up to me." Emmett shrugged.

"She's really pretty...." Alice nudged.

Edward decided to save him. "Alice, I don't think he needs this."

"But, the vision~"

"He doesn't need this, Alice."

Alice glared at Edward before grabbing her tray (which had a pizza and two apples) and tossing it at him.

Edward easily dodged it, but the girl behind him didn't.

Emmett laughed precariously* loud. Alice squealed as Jasper giggled.

The girl (with pizza in her hair) scooted closer to her boyfriend. Alice gasped. "Oh, no! I have my man right here!" She said, before petting Jaspers head.

The girl glaredand turned around.

Emmett was grinning like an idiot when he caught Edward and Bella looking behind him.

Emmett looked too.

There she was, eyes wide, looking right back at Emmett. Say sucked in a breath and nibbled at her pizza as she sat with a girl who who glared at the pepperoni.

Emmett didn't see, but Alice waved at her. Say nodded and managed a meek smile, before turning and talking quickly to her friend. "oh my god! He's hot!" The girl said to Say.

"I'm okay wihtout him, though. Right...?" She said, trying to look strong and succeeding.

"Oh, totally, girl. But, we gotta go shopping after school. Your shoes are fallin' _apart,_ girl!" She said, waving her hand like girls do.

Say smiled and nodded furiously.

Alice squealed. "YIP~ uh... yay...." She stopped short aand sat down, snuggling into Jasper who just shook his head and sighed.

Emmett sighed and gave his pizza to Nessie, who sighed and ate it. **A/N: is it just me, or is she like, the only character that isn't on TV yet?**

As the bell rang, Emmett came to notice he was thinking about Say. Why was Alice so happy? What didn't he need to know? He also noticed that she was in one of his classes, Math.

After school he sighed and went to his car, turning it on, and momentarily forgetting what to do.

* * *

*Precariously- I'm pretty sure that means so loud the person laughing might fall over.....  
Okay, How was it? I think I rather liked it. : ) Please review! don't just add it, reviews really boost the confidence. BTW, Alice, I'm shunning yooooooou.......:P


	2. I WANNA KILL A BEAR!

**I'm bored, and i kinda wanna update.... so yeah. xP hope you enjoy! As you can see, I'm not the best with long chapters. lawlz.**

**Tim: Enjoy what?  
Me: My pie....  
Sm: Yum. :) Why do I have to shun Ellie if your shunning Alice?  
Me: cuz.  
Sam: siigh**

* * *

I was deep in thought (haven't done _that_ in a long time).

Thinking of what, you ask? Well, Rose, naturally, and also, why Alice wanted me to be Say's friend. It was like Bella and Edward all over again. Oh shit, I was _not _going back on my promise. I was _not _gonna love again.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Open." I muttered.

Nessie walked in.

"Hey Emmett." She said silently.

"Hey. Whats up?" I asked, striking up conversation.

"Just bored. Mom and dad are hunting." She sighed, sitting beside me.

"Shouldn't you go, too?" I asked, wondering why she didn't want to. She usually loved hunting.

"Well, you promised me you'd show me how to kill a bear." She said excitedly.

I chuckled. "Sure, how to kill a black bear, 101." I told her, getting up.

"No, grizzlies." She stated stubbornly.

"What? No, their way too big for you." I replied.

"Nuh uh! I'm perfectly capable of killing a grizzly bear." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure ya are. Let's go." I said.

She _yipp_ed before getting up and running to the door.

**([])**

"Oh, come on, Ness! Bear too bad for you?" I shouted up to the tree.

I decided I'd teach her to fight a grizzly (after showing her the basics with a baby bear). We found a Grizzly... and she shot up the tree.

"Shut up! It's huge!" She screamed back. I laughed and turned around, facing the dead grizzly.

"Did you _see_ me kill it?! THAT WAS SO COOL!" I shouted. I hadn't been this happy for a while. By a while, I mean 28 years.

"You can come down, now, Nessie." I sighed, a huge grin spread on my face.

"Is it dead?" Nessie asked.

"No, it's hibernating. Yes, it's dead. Now come on! Before your dad kills me." I said.

She threw a twig at the bear's stomach. It didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "COME ON!!!!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She slid down.

We shared some laughs (mostly me mocking her). We soon got to the park.

"What are we doing her?" Nessie asked.

"I dunno. I'm bored."

"Oh, God forbid Emmett being bored!" She said overdramatically.

"You've never even seen me bored!" I grinned.

"Yeah, but dad and mom have told me a lot of stories." She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Yes... I hijacked Mike Newton's house, I admit it." She raised her other eyebrow. "Okay! And I took a girl's lollipop, but taht was a dare!"

"On dare or dare?"

"How'd you know?" She laughed.

"Emmett!" I heard someone yell. My eyes darted to a bench by the tree.

I sighed and ignored her.

"Emmmmmettttttt!" She yelled again.

"So, Ness, what's~"

"EMMMMMMETTTTT!!!!!" I sighed, defeated, and grabbed Nessie's hand to drag her to Say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hi." She said, and then leaned back casually, licking her ice cream.

"That's all?"

"Yup. Hi, who are you?" She asked, smiling at Nessie.

"I'm his nie-- sister." She said, skipping over her mistake.

"Knee sister?" Say pondered. "That's a really weird relation."

Ugh. "She's my niece. we adopted her though, so she's my sister." I explained.

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Renesmee, but my boyfriend calls me Nessie. As does everyone else. 'Cept uh... Bella." She began giggling.

"Can't you just call her Bella for once without giggling?" I asked too low for anyone but her to hear.

Say was obviously confused. "Why? What does she usually call her?" She asked. My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, you heard...?" She nodded as if to say, "No duh..."

"I usually call her a name taht has something to do with an inside joke." Nessie covered.

"Ah, okay. She's really pretty. So is the short one." I burst out laughing, two seconds after Nessie did.

"Did I say something?" Say asked, poking me.

"Huh? Oh, no, she just uh... hates being called a pixie... and then you said short... so yeah...," I grinned.

Nessie pointed a finger in the air, saying, "He's single!" And then running.

"Come back here, runt!" I yelled chasing. OH SHIT! HUMAN SPEED! HUMAN FUCKING SPEED!

As soon as I grabbed her, I cursed. "Dammit, why'd you make me run? I think I went too~"

"How'd you run so fast?!" Say asked, panting.

"... How... did you?" I asked, realizing she caught up to me in a matter of seconds (after I'd stopped, of course), after I'd ran across the whole park.

"I'm a runner." She panted. "Apparently, so are you two."

"Our family is into sports, particularly baseball." I said.

My phone started ringing.

"Hang on. Hello?"

"Where are you and my daughter?" Shit. I Should've checked the CID.

"The park." I said stupidly.

"Why?" Edward sked, anger rising in his tone. I guess he'd expected his daughter to be home.

"She wanted me to teach her how to" I lowered my voice, "kill a bear."

"And you just happened to ind one at the park?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill you." Bella came on (after a quick, "Gimme the phone. Yeah, no! Give it!") "He's not really. Nessie _is_ there, though, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, she is."

"Good. Edward's coming to get her. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up.

"Edward's coming to get you."

"Ugh, why? It's boring at home!" She pouted.

"Just like your mother." I _tsk tsk tsk_ed. She glared at me.

"Oh, hey Eddie!" I yelled, my booming voice alerting all the birds I wouldn't mind eating them. I waved my arm around.

The sleek silver volvo stopped beside us (we on the sidewalk).

"What are you doing with my~ oh, hello?" Edward stopped questioningly to look at Say.

"Hi. Are you Nessie's boyfriend?"

"OH, HELL NO! NO! THAT'S DISG~ ... very unnatural." Nessie finished her short speech shyly.

"Speaking of, where is Jacob? You told me you were going to meet with him?" I asked, only to recieve killer glares. "Ah, You learn from the best." I grinned.

"Who?" Nessie asked.

I instantly frowned. "No one. I'll tell you later. Bye Nessie, Say." I sighed and walked off, not without hearing Edward sigh and ask,

"So, you were going to meet wiith Jacob?"

"No, D-- Edward!" She whined climbing into the car, and saying bye to Say.

I sighed and ran as fast as I could toward the house window, leading to my room.


End file.
